


Midnight Call

by PalestAzure



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, sexy times (hinted)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: Zyra gets an unexpected surprise late at night.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 15





	Midnight Call

_ Ring! Ring! _

Zyra groaned at the late night call that forced her awake. It was the first night since she began her residency where she finally slept soundly like a newborn wrapped in a swaddling blanket. She felt toasty warm and safe under her covers. 

But now she pressed a pillow over her head, hoping the ringing would stop. She regretted not putting her phone on silent. Or perhaps she thought she had. But it didn’t matter because not even the pillow could drown out the annoying sound.

She outstretched her arm from the safety of her warm blanket to grab the phone on her nightstand. The cold air prickled against her skin, and she wanted nothing more than to slide back under the covers and ignore the call. But she didn’t.

She felt around for her “alarm”. Once her fingers met against the cold, plastic of her phone case, she answered, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Hello?” Her voice was low and raspy. She cleared her throat to speak more clearly. “Hello?”

“Hello, Zyra.”   
  
She sat up in her bed at the sound of the familiar voice. 

“Ethan, do you know what time it is? Please tell me you’re OK.”   
  
“Do I have to be in some sort of turmoil to call you?”   
  
“When it’s, uh...” She looked at the time on her phone and then set it back against her ear. “It’s midnight. Something must be up. Is your dad still calling you about your mom? Did Carrick do something again? Are you feeling down about the team?”

She just heard Ethan chuckle over the phone. Was he amused at her growing concern?

“Zyra, it’s nothing of the sort. I only wanted to wish you a happy birthday.”

She became instantly wide awake, fully aware of how the thoughtful gesture made her heartbeat quicken. A part of her couldn’t believe that he took the time out of his night to wait until the exact minute it turned into her birthday to call her. Perhaps she now knew how much he cared about her after all his resistance. And this call was even more proof of that. 

“Thank you, Ethan.” Happiness filled her as she spoke. “How long will you be up for?”   
  
“I’m about to go to bed.”   
  
“Oh? In that case, perhaps we could do something to kick off my birthday.”

“What do you want?”

Her hand slid under the waistband of her pajama pants.   
  
“My hand is ready, but I’m pretending it’s yours.”   
  
Ethan became silent over the phone, but she could hear his quick intake of breath. She smiled in satisfaction.

“I guess I could stay up a little longer.” She couldn’t help but notice the tingle of excitement in his voice.   
  
“So tell me what I should do with my hand. What  _ you  _ would do.”


End file.
